


I'm Smiling on the Outside, Crying on the Inside

by MalecAcid



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, One Shot, POV James (the end of the fucking world), Post-Canon, Short One Shot, james gets flowersssss, this is my contribution to this very tiny fandom 😌😌, tis very short but kdkzkdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: He reached forward with a shaky hand, grabbing the flowers gently from her while she put her arms back by her sides.Yellow was his favorite color.ORJames gets the flowers that he deserves.
Relationships: Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	I'm Smiling on the Outside, Crying on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by that one song thingy you know what I'm talking about if you actually watched the show KFKSKDMS 
> 
> This fic mentions James' dad and mom's death bUT other than that no warnings kfkzkfmsm 
> 
> Hope you likeeee

James had never been given many gifts from people. 

His mom had died when he was young, he didn't have many friends, and his dad… 

Well, his dad had tried, and he was dead now, too. He didn't like to think about the hunting knife that he used to use for certain things. He was past that. He was done with that. 

He also didn't like to question Alyssa's ability to do anything. Usually it ended up with her scrunching her face up and not talking to him for a few hours. He didn't like it when she didn't talk to him, it reminded him too much of when he had been shot and away from her for almost two years. 

James had figured that Alyssa forgot today was his birthday. He didn't mind, of course. He almost forgot himself, and it wasn't like he had ever told her. And he was twenty-one now, so he really didn't expect any gifts. 

Because of this, he was very surprised when she walked up to him later that night, holding something behind her back and a small genuine smile on her face. 

He tilted his head to the side. "Wh-" 

"Shut up." She said quickly, cutting him off. Her voice wasn't harsh so he wasn't too worried, but he couldn't help the way he started to fiddle his fingers together in anticipation for whatever she was about to do. 

When she suddenly moved her hands in front of her, James flinched, closing his eyes. They stood there silently for only a second before he opened them again, seeing bright yellow flowers in her hands, right in front of his face. 

When Alyssa saw that he had opened his eyes, she spoke. "Happy birthday James." She said quietly, waiting for a response, and he opened his mouth to say something, only to close it when nothing came out. 

He reached forward with a shaky hand, grabbing the flowers gently from her while she put her arms back by her sides. Staring at them, he couldn't help the way his eyes started to water. Yellow was his favorite color. 

"I-" 

The way she rolled her eyes cut him off. "Don't make such a big deal out of it." 

He clutched the flowers closer to his chest with a quiet "thanks."

She nodded, and he sniffled a little, attempting to blink away the tears in his eyes while she tilted her head at him, raising her eyebrows. 

"Are you gonna cry?" 

"N-no. No." He said, shaking his head quickly and trying not to think about the first time he tried to give her flowers. 

"Well," She started, grabbing his hand with the scar and starting to pull him with her as she began to walk away. "Come on then. I got tickets to that stupid fucking movie you wanted to see." 

When she eventually turned her head away from him as she continued pulling him forward, he gave a small smile, clutching the flowers tighter than before with his unburnt hand. He was happy. Actually, truly, happy. 

No one had ever given him flowers before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you likeddd 🥺🥺


End file.
